


The Valentine's Day Hotel

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Business Trip, Businessmen, Crack, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, If you hate valentines day, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, Versatile Raphael, Versatile Simon, minor clary/jace, or had a great one and you love vday, or has a bad one, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago are both staying at a small hotel during a business retreat. The owners claim that singles who stay at the hotel through Valentine's Day find true love. They're both pretty sceptical about the rumors. At first.....





	The Valentine's Day Hotel

      **Sunday** **, February 11**

Raphael Santiago walked through the front doors of the small hotel. There was a warm fireplace in the main living area, with multiple chairs and sofas spread throughout. He could have chosen a regular hotel, but this cozy bed and breakfast had a warmer feel to it. Raphael was constantly travelling for business trips, and he desired for something that resembled more like a home. Plus, it was significantly cheaper.

     He approached the front desk, where a man with extravagant clothing and makeup waited. The man smiled warmly when he saw Raphael approach.

     "Welcome to the Lightwood-Bane Bed and Breakfast. I'm Magnus, how may I assist you today?" Magnus asked.

     "Yes," Raphael replied. "I believe I spoke to you over the phone. My name is Raphael Santiago."

     "Ah, yes, the reservation," he said, opening his box of keys, and clicking on the computer. "A week over Valentine's Day. How exciting. Do you have a partner or lover waiting for you at home, if I may ask?"

     "That's an awfully bold question," Raphael replied.

     "I only ask because every year, individuals who stay at our bed and breakfast as a single leave as a couple. Look at the display behind you," Magnus said.

     Raphael turned around to see a giant corkboard on the distant wall that had a light pink paper back, and a cheesy dark red border, full of red, pink, and white hearts. It looked like something that would be in a first grade classroom. On it were dozens of photos of happy couples. "Every one of those couples found their soulmate here over Valentine's Day. Many come back for anniversaries and birthdays. We've even held some weddings here."

     "That's nice of you to display, but it seems very hocus pocus to me," Raphael replied.

     "Everyone arrives a skeptic, but nobody leaves one," Magnus said as he handed Raphael his key. "You're in room 24, which is on the second floor. We have a bar over there, indoor pool and hot tub, and a library. We are a little behind schedule with getting your room ready. Late departure. Here are two free drink coupons. If you'd like to wait at the bar or here in the lobby for just a few more minutes, I'll let you know when it is ready. Twenty minutes tops."

     "Thank you," Raphael said as he grabbed his keys and coupons. He wheeled his rolling suitcase over to the bar. The bartender was a woman with long, black hair and a beautiful royal purple dress. There was another gentleman sitting at the bar with a laptop, with his back to Raphael. Raphael approached and took a seat.

     "Hello, handsome," the bartender greeted. "I'm Isabelle, what can I make you?"

     "A cider would be nice," Raphael said as he slid her one of the coupons.

     "May I have one too?" the gentleman next to Raphael asked.

     "You got it, Simon," she replied. "What's your name, sir?"

     "Raphael," he said.

     "That's a nice name," Isabelle said as she grabbed two glasses from the shelves behind her. "I love that suit you got on."

     "Thank you," Raphael replied.

     "Are you here for business or pleasure?" she asked in a slightly suggestive tone as she pulled the tap handle and poured the golden cider ale into the angled glass.

     "Just business," Raphael replied.

     "Same as my boy Simon here," she said as she placed the two drinks down. "Maybe you'll both find your soulmates."

     Simon laughed. "Does everyone here push that cheesy story?"

     "Can't push something that's not true," Isabelle replied.

     "You absolutely can," Raphael replied.

     "Best case scenario, we are right and you both find love. Worst case scenario, you got the best service in a cute and cozy bed and breakfast for half the price of an impersonal hotel," Isabelle said. 

     "I suppose you're right," Simon replied.

     Magnus approached the bar, and Raphael turned to him. "Mr. Santiago, your room is ready for when you're ready."

     "Thank you, Magnus," Raphael said, before finishing the last of his drink. "It was nice meeting you, Simon. Thank you, Isabelle." He left a few dollars on the counter for her.

     "Thank you, Mr. Santiago. I hope to see you soon." she said as he walked off. "He was definitely a handsome man."

     "Yes he was," Simon replied not looking away from his computer.

     "Would you say he's your type?" Isabelle asked.

     "I don't know him well enough," Simon replied teasingly. "But if you mean, is he my type in that way, then yes. Everyone is my type."

     "Good. If things don't work out with him, I hope you won't forget about me," Isabelle teased.

     "I'm flattered, Isabelle, but I don't know if we'll cross paths again," Simon replied.

     "It's a small hotel," she said with a wink.

 

**Monday, February 12**

 

     Raphael woke up in the warm, quilted bed. His room had a cozy cottage in the woods aesthetic that he enjoyed. He liked camping as a child, and the atmosphere definitely provided comfort. He showered, got dressed in business casual attire, and headed out of his room. Breakfast was being served in the main living area. Raphael opened his phone and requested an Uber. He would have a few moments for a quick bite.

     As he filled his plate with different fruits and a bagel, he spotted a red headed woman and a blonde gentleman looking at the corkboard, pointing and smiling. A tall gentleman with arm tattoos that looked like a combination of tribal and nordic approached the couple and shook the blonde's hand, while receiving a big hug from the girl. Raphael bit into his banana and observed. The couple headed back towards the dining area where Raphael was, and they were looking fr a table. Most of them were occupied by other couples. Raphael was shy and introverted. He never really talked to strangers, but for some reason he was intrigued at this moment.

     "If you two would like, you can sit here with me. I'll be leaving soon anyways as soon as my ride is here," Raphael said.

     The red head smiled widely. "Thank you! That's so kind. Come on, Jace." The couple sat down with Raphael. "I'm Clary, and this is my fiance, Jace."

     "Nice to meet you-" Jace said, lingering as he held out his hand.

     Raphael reached out his own and shook Jace's. "Raphael."

     "Raphael," Jace repeated. "Are you here by yourself?"

     "Uh, yes, I am," Raphael replied. Jace and Clary gave each other a knowing look that looked secretive, yet excited. "I saw you two looking at that board thing. Do you believe that stuff?"

     The couple laughed, and Clary looked positively glowing. "We were actually looking at our own picture up there. We met here two years ago, came last year on our anniversary, got engaged, and our wedding is going to be this-"

     "December," Jace interrupted. "I had to fight her on getting married here."

     "He's such a buzzkill sometimes, but I love him," Clary replied.

     "Why not here if it brought you such luck?" Raphael asked.

     "I wanted a more traditional church setting, and a bigger reception venue. We both come from big families with a lot of friends. Plus, I didn't want to risk anyone else falling in love on our special day. It's all about us. And by us, I mean her," Jace said.

     Clary smiled and patted his hand. "I trained him well. He was such a playboy womanizer when we met."

     "How'd you fall in love so quickly?" Raphael asked.

     "Well, we met, flirted, got acquainted if you know what I mean," Jace said. Clary gasped and playfully hit him while Raphael chuckled. "But when it was time for her to leave, I couldn't let her go. As soon as she left for the airport, I called a cab, tried to race her, and told her I loved her at the gate. When you know, you just know."

     Raphael was about to respond when his phone chimed. "My ride is here," Raphael said. "Have a great anniversary if I don't get the chance to see you again."

     "Thank you, Raphael," Clary said. "It was wonderful meeting you."

     "You too," Raphael said as he headed out the door. He went into the four door sedan that was described on his app and got into the backseat.

     "Good morning," the Uber driver said. 

     "Morning," Raphael replied.

     "I actually just had someone from this hotel ask to be taken to the same property as you. Do you have any more business buddies that might want a ride?" the driver asked.

     "Not that I know of. I'm the only one from my organization here. I don't know who else," Raphael replied.

     "Gotcha, but what a funny coincidence!" the driver said as they began to drive. "Isn't this also the hotel everyone says they find true love in?"

     "That's what everyone says," Raphael replied, disinterested while looking at his phone, debating whether or not to give this driver one star for talking too much. The driver took the hint and dropped Raphael off at his location without another peep. Raphael exited the car, and entered the building. He took the elevator up to the floor that hosted the many conference rooms. As the elevator opened, as soon as he stepped out, a woman with dark brown hair and an intense gaze approached him.

     "It's about time, Santiago," she angrily emphasised while still being hushed to not cause a scene. "Early is on-time. On-time is late."

     "I'm still early, Camille," Raphael replied.

     "Not early enough," she said. "You know I hate socializing and mingling and entertaining. Are you prepared to deliver?" 

     "Yes ma'am," Raphael said. 

     "Good," Camille replied. "I don't want anything going wrong with this merger negotiation."

     "Nothing will go wrong," Raphael reassured. "Let's get in there."

     Camille and Raphael headed into the conference room where multiple other business executives. Raphael got up to the front when his eye was captured by Simon, the gentleman from the bar, sitting right next to Mrs. Elaine Lewis, the CEO of Lewis Enterprise. Simon smiled and gave Raphael a small wave, which Raphael smiled at as he moved over to the computer podium to set up the presentation.

     "Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing great this morning," Raphael said. "My name is Raphael Santiago, and I am the Vice President of Finance at Belcourt Co. I know we're still waiting on a few others to arrive while I get this set up, but I want to remind everyone of our joint goal: to provide individuals with a brand new resort and hotel experience by combining Belcourt Co's cutting edge smart technology with the iconic Lewis Enterprise standard of hospitality and relaxation. We are here to create the first ever smart hotel experience. Whether someone is a business representative on a retreat, such as all of us, and they need a smart assistant or their existing smart assistant incorporated into their room, or a family that is looking for the perfect vacation with the help of a virtual planner; this partnership will create the newest experience to best suit their needs."

     Simon nodded and smiled at Raphael, boosting his confidence. He wasn't sure why the approval meant so much. Maybe since Smon was representing Lewis Enterprise, it was a sign of a potentially smooth merger.

     "And what would you say is the point of that reminder, Mr. Santiago?" Mrs. Lewis asked. 

     "I think it'll keep us motivated, grounded, humble. By reminding ourselves that we are here to provide a service for others, we can think less selfishly about ourselves. In mergers like these, it's so easy to get lost in an 'us versus them' mentality, a 'what's in it for me?' mentality, a 'are we coming out winners of this deal?' mentality. But the winners are supposed to be the clients we're serving. We're here to find the best way to use each other's strengths to provide this service to them, not take as much as we can from the other," Raphael replied.

     Elaine sat like stone, not giving in to emotion as easily as Simon did, not showing her cards. "I do like that, Mr. Santiago. I believe you're right. Unless, of course, you're buttering us up to accept less in the sake of nobility."

     Simon held back his snicker. Raphael smiled. He knew that even though Elaine was a business woman, she was a humanitarian, and she was looking out for her employees. "Of course not, Mrs. Lewis. This is an exciting partnership, with opportunities to mutually grow and develop. Belcourt Co. wants only the most positive outcome to enable a strong relationship moving forward."

     "Well, it looks like everyone is here," Camille stated. "Raphael, why don't you show the proposals?"

     "Very well," Raphael said as he projected the slides onto the screen. The pie chart had nearly 70% blue on it and the remaining was red, with the specific figures on the sides. "The red represents Belcourt Co., and the blue represents Lewis Enterprise. Based off of our previous planning committees where we initially developed the plans and the schematics for this hotel, the Lewis representatives stated that this first project would be a smaller hotel to beta test this endeavor. Based off of the schematics, Belcourt Co. is requesting a higher percentage of the income due to the facts that the smart technology is going to be the biggest expense and we are losing potential savings by not being able to develop it in bulk in addition to the smaller building has shrunk the construction expenses."

     Simon raised his hand for Raphael's attention. Raphael gestured to Simon to speak. "While those are excellent points, my concern is that these figures do not appropriately account for labor. While it is important that the smart technology is a large up-front cost, it needs smaller ongoing maintenance over time whereas all of the labor in this hotel are provided by Lewis Enterprise. The staff and ongoing building maintenance build up are going to take its tolls in those numbers. Plus, as soon as your technology is paid back, you're in the clear. Lewis Enterprise will be responsible and reliant on the continued business to thrive. These numbers look like a way to minimize Belcourt's risk while increasing Lewis's."

     "And that is why," Raphael continued, "we have meetings like this, and we work out the obstacles in these drafts. This is why we take the best and the brightest from both organizations to come forward together. What is your full name and title, sir?"

     "Simon Lewis, Chief Operations Officer and son to Mrs. Elaine Lewis," he said proudly.

     Raphael grinned. This cocky bastard was Elaine's son. Of course he was. "Well thank you, Mr. Lewis, for your additions. We'll take a brief recess while your financial team gets together and makes amendments accounting for your projected expenses based off of your fiscal reports."

     The entire day was back and forth, each side demanding more and more. Raphael found it hard to stay focused because of Simon. He kept looking over at the man. Occasionally Simon was already looking at Raphael. And unlike an embarrassed teenager, Simon never looked away when Raphael caught him staring. It made Raphael feel strange inside. He wasn't sure how to describe what he was feeling. When he arrived back at the bed and breakfast, he looked at the pink and red love board with all of the couples displayed. He continued to walk straight to his room and remove his constricting clothes. He laid in bed, in just his black briefs, taking deep breaths to unwind after stressful negotiations.

      As he closed his eyes, he heard the man in the next room talking. It wasn't loud enough to bother him, the silence would otherwise have been suffocating, but he picked up on something in the man's voice. He approached the door that connected the two rooms, the ones for families that would only open if both sides unlocked it. He placed his ear to the door and listened.

     "Don't worry, mom. I think this partnership shows a lot of promise," Simon replied. "We'll reach an agreement. They just want the best for them even though they threw that whole 'think of the client' pitch." Simon had mocked Raphael's voice, and it gave Raphael mixed feelings. It was pretty funny, but for some reason, he was concerned about how Simon perceived him.

     "I don't think they're bad people, it's just business. Camille Belcourt is one of the most difficult sharks around, we knew that going in this. But I trust that Raphael," Simon replied. Raphael smiled and bit his lip. It felt reassuring. "Santiago, mother. The finance guy who represented them. I am going to go. I'm going to unwind at the hot tub they have here."

     Raphael stepped away from the door. He was tapping his fingers together, debating whether or not to head there. He wasn't sure why he wanted to, but Simon was interesting. He wanted to get to know him better. Raphael quickly dove for his suitcase and grabbed his swim trunks. They were the fashionable European kind that were about half as long as American trunks and showed off his thighs. He grew hard thinking about what Simon would be wearing. He quickly shook the thought off. He wasn't the kind to get infatuated, especially with strangers. He shucked his briefs off and tried to bury his hard-on within the fabric. It was extremely noticeable. He quickly put on some basketball shorts over them for the walk. He quickly grabbed his book and his reading glasses. He didn't want to read, and he didn't exactly need the glasses, but someone had told him he looked hotter with them on. Not that he needed to look hot for Simon. But he quickly left his room, hoping to beat Simon there. 

     He arrived at the pool room, and luckily it was empty. He shrugged off his protective shorts and pressed the button on the wall to activate the bubbles. He slowly inched his way into the hot tub. He wasn't a big fan of them, and getting into them was always a chore because it was so painful, but he made it. His erection had also thankfully gone away as well, which was one less thing to worry about. He tried to read his book, he really did, but he got stuck rereading the same paragraph repeatedly because he couldn't focus. He took a deep breath and sighed, growing impatient, when he saw the door open in his peripheral vision. He fought hard on the instinct to look until the figure was closer. He looked up and saw Simon, staring at him with that cocky smile. 

     "I guess I'm just running into you everywhere," Simon replied.

     "Maybe you're cursed," Raphael replied. He regretfully checked out Simon's body. The man was fit, and his eyes went down to down to his trunks. He was wearing smaller trunks as well, and had a decent bulge. Raphael brought his eyes to his book as discreetly as possible as the sound of Simon entering the hot tub echoed. Raphael brought his face to Simon and saw that he was already sitting down.

     "It took me like, two minutes to ease myself in here. Are you made of fire?" Raphael asked.

     "Maybe I'm just that hot already," Simon replied. Raphael laughed and set his book down on the tiles and slid it away. "Fire cannot kill a dragon."

     "Isn't that some nerd reference?" Raphael asked.

     "Game of Thrones. I'm very nerdy," Simon replied. "I also like Star Wars, Star Trek, DC, Marvel, etcetera."

     "I thought nerds weren't supposed to be ripped," Raphael replied, which he immediately regretted. That was a flirtation, he was caving. He saw Simon's intrigued expression and smile.

     "I had to fight off the bullies somehow. Lightsabers didn't exist yet," Simon replied.

     "No, we just have the tyrannic and oppressive government," Raphael replied.

     "Because they have too many regulations on your business or they're bad to the citizens?" Simon asked.

     "Definitely the second one," Raphael said.

     "Good answer," Simon said with a smile.

     "You definitely are your mother's son. Always testing me," Raphael said.

     "Just trying to see what kind of man you are, Santiago," Simon replied.

     "And what kind of man do you think I am?" Raphael asked.

     Simon looked at Raphael intensely. It was hollowing, as if he was being scanned and evaluated. "I'm not entirely sure yet."

     "Do you like what you've seen so far?" Raphael asked flirtatiously. 

     Simon grinned at the question. He had a beautiful smile, and it weakened Raphael's defenses. "So far. I'd like to see more."

     Raphael smiled at the stranger. He hadn't had an experience like this before. He never flirted, he never had a crush. Sure, people have made advances towards him before, but he'd never had any interest. But Simon was different. Raphael wasn't sure why, but he was. There was something about him that got under his skin, in a good way.

     "Can I be honest with you, without the fear of what I say coming back to hurt me?" Raphael asked.

     "That's a big request. Are we sure you can trust me?" the question was teasing and playful. Logically, the answer would be no. He was a stranger that worked for a company he was trying to merge with. One that had their own agendas and goals that might counter his own. His brain was mentally pulling petals off a flower deciding between yes and no. But he went with his gut instinct.

     "Yes," Raphael said. Simon's smile faltered slightly from flirty and cocky, like he wasn't expecting such vulnerability from Raphael.

     "I know we're asking for too much, but I don't know how to get Camille to budge. She doesn't appear to be as flexible as you all have been. I'm worried this si going to be a disaster. She'll put the blame on me, and not accept any for herself," Raphael replied.

     "Our side has made demands too, it's the nature of business," Simon replied.

     "Do you like working with your mother?" Raphael asked.

     "Sometimes it's nice. Sometimes it feels like the love is lost and there's just work to be done. It was easier when my dad was in charge. When he died, things got rough," Simon replied. "I think she's afraid of doing things differently than he did."

     "My father died when I was young, and my mom was busy with too many mouths to feed and I had to work to help out. I didn't get that closeness either. We were fighting to survive while I was still so young," Raphael replied. 

     "I'm sorry to hear that," Simon said. 

     "It's ok, that's life," Raphael said. The two just looked at each other until the bubbles stopped. "I guess that's my cue to go."

     Simon stared as Raphael turned around and climbed out, getting a great view of his bubble butt in tight, clinging shorts. Raphael grabbed his stuff and pressed the button for Simon as he walked away.

     "See you tomorrow!" Raphael exclaimed. 

     "S...see ya," Simon just struggled to get out, still in disarray over Raphael's body. He was definitely going to crank one out tonight to that.

 

**Tuesday, February 13**

 

     Simon woke up that morning, thinking about Raphael. He was excited to see him again. After last night in the hot tub, he was pretty sure Raphael would like to see him too. He got showered and masturbated to how delicious Raphael's ass looked in those trunks. It was the perfect way to wake up and be alert for the day. He got dried, dressed, and headed downstairs. He was still awake earlier than most. Breakfast was just being put out by Alec.

     "Good morning, Simon," Alec asked. "How has your stay been so far?"

     "Pretty decent," Simon replied. 

     "You find out who your soulmate is going to be yet?" Alec asked teasingly as he set up the heaters.

     "I don't know if I would say soulmate, but there is one guy I am sort of thirsting for," Simon admitted.

     "That's how it starts. I wish you luck," Alec said.

     "How did you and Magnus meet?" Simon asked.

     "He was a banker. My sister Isabelle and I came to him with our idea for this bed and breakfast, and it got turned down because we didn't have the collateral. However, he got a hold of us later, and said he wanted to be a partner personally as his own, not as a banker. And, sure enough, as we started building this dream, him and I fell in love. We were building it throughout January, and February, and it was Valentine's Day and he asked me out. We've been together ever since," Alec said.

     "You're kidding," Simon replied.

     "I swear," Alec said. "This is a magical place. Anyways, the breakfast is ready. Help yourself. You got the first dibs."

     "Thank you, Alec," Simon replied hesitantly. He looked over at the Valentine board and looked at the couples. He tried to shrug off the anxiety he was feeling. Raphael was drop dead sexy, sure, but Simon wasn't ready for soulmate level. He clicked well with the guy last night, but it wasn't anything to commit to. His excitement to see Raphael had turned into mixed emotions. He wanted to wait until Raphael was ready and they could Uber together, but Simon decided against it. He opened his phone and requested the ride, grabbing some food for the trip.

     He arrived at the meeting space significantly early, and he began to focus on his work. He drew up some drafts until he heard the door open. He saw his mother walk in, and she smiled at him.

     "I'm surprised to see you here this early," Elaine said.

     "Igualmente,' Simon replied, earning a chuckle from his mother. "The CEO is entitled to sleep in late and get her beauty rest."

     "I've still got it. I don't need beauty rest yet," she replied, causing Simon to briefly laugh before his smile headed back into his focused grimace. "What's got you ruffled up?"

     "Nothing," Simon lied.

     "I'm still your mother. Despite how much we work, I still know when something is wrong with my son," she said.

     Simon took a deep breath and turned to her. "When did you know you were ready to settle down with dad?"

     Elaine laughed. "Well, I promise you I wasn't some floozy. I dated a handful of guys, a  _small_ handful, mind you, and never felt that...that spark. But I did with your father."

     "How long did it take to feel that spark?" Simon asked.

     "Honestly? I felt it on our third date. Sort of fast, but I didn't care. I just knew," she said. Simon nodded and began to stare blankly at his screen. He was focused on the red section that represented Camille's company, "What's this all about, honey?"

     "It's just some silly crush," Simon said.

     "Are you wanting to get serious? Is he?" she asked.

     "I thought I'd want it, but now I don't know if I want to go that fast," Simon replied.

     "That's perfectly alright, honey. You can go as slow as you want to," she assured.

     "That's just the thing," Simon said. "I don't know if I can." A few employees entered the room. Elaine greeted them, and they had their seats. "We can talk about it later," Simon added.

     When Raphael came into the room, he was stunning, and he smiled at Simon with a warmth that would melt butter. Simon waved back, but he otherwise restrained himself. He looked only at the presentations, never at Raphael, even when he could tell Raphael was looking. He was otherwise silent during the new proposals and presentations. It was a long day of ignoring Raphael, but it was time to adjourn. Everyone got packed up and Simon was quick to the door.

     "Simon," Raphael interrupted. "I was wondering if you'd like to ride back together."

     "I'd love to," Simon replied. "But I am going to spend some time with my mother, first. I'll see you later tonight, most likely. Or tomorrow."

     Elaine caught up to her son and the two walked out together. They entered the elevator together and the door closed.

     "We didn't have plans," Elaine said.

     "I know," Simon replied.

     "Is that the guy?" she asked. "I saw how you two looked at each other yesterday. There hasn't been that much sexual tension in a room aside from the yearly Fifty Shades releases."

     "It might be," Simon said nervously. 

     Raphael just stood in the room, slightly hurt. Simon had ignored him all day. He wasn't being very subtle about it. What did he do wrong? He thought there was chemistry in the hot tub. Simon made Raphael feel things he never had before. Maybe it was for the best.

     "Come on, Santiago," Camille said as she walked away. "Another wasteful day. I'm growing irritable. These Lewis folks aren't budging. This partnership was a mistake."

     "No, we are asking for too much money," Raphael argued. 

     "Oh, are we now?" she asked, turning around to face him. "Tell me what you think then since you know so much."

     "You're pulling the same stunts that you did with Aldertree partnership and with the Herondales. You do not play well with others. And why should you? You're Camille Belcourt You've run an independent, widely successful technology firm on your own. Nothing changes. We have a low ranking employee satisfaction culture with mid turnover. The only thing we've got going for us is we have superb pay and benefits. Why? Because we have a fuckton of money. We can afford to go lower. We can afford to go free. But you're being stubborn because you're cold and afraid of opportunities that involve others. I don't know why, but you are. You want your tech to break through on its own without the help of others because-because you've had to work so hard on your own with nobody to help you." Raphael gasped with happiness as he had his epiphany while Camille still glared. "Your old partners before this company screwed you over with bad deals, almost ran you out of business, but you came back. You shattered every glass ceiling possible, Camille. The Lewis's won't do to us what your old partners did. They're good people, it's a wonderful company! Their slogan 'Nothing beats Lewis hospitality' is real in and out of their workplace. We should be more like them."

     "I've had enough," Camille said as she walked away.

     Raphael smiled and raced to the stairwell. He ran all the way down, even though he was several stories up. He got in his Uber and it rushed back to the hotel. Raphael looked out of the window excitedly. He arrived at the hotel and rushed to Simon's room. Simon opened the door, surprised.

     "Raphael, I-"

     Raphael cupped Simon's face and kissed him. Simon hesitated at first, but he kissed Raphael back, They wrapped their arms around each other for a moment before they broke apart.

     "I know you're being distant. I know our chemistry scares you. You've probably been hurt before, probably recently. I just want you to know that you scare me too. You make me feel things I haven't felt before. But I don't care. You set a spark off in me, Simon. I want you."

     Simon's heart skipped a beat. "A spark." He nodded and put his mouth back on Raphael. His hands quickly went to unfasten the buttons on Raphael's shirt to remove it, but left the tie on. He kissed and licked down Raphael, twirling his tongue around Raphael's erect nipples, tracing the grooves defined by his muscles as he descended his business partner. Simon quickly unfastened Raphael's belt and threw his pants down. Raphael was fully hard in his tight briefs. Simon stood back up to kiss Raphael, grabbing Raphael's cock, stroking it through the fabric.

     "You're harder than this business negotiation," Simon moaned.

     "You're such a nerd," Raphael teased.

     "Let me show you what a nerd can do," Simon replied as he got on his knees again, removing Raphael's briefs. He took Raphael into his mouth, and Raphael let out a moan. Raphael combed his fingers through Simon's soft, feathery hair and he moved his lips up and down Raphael. 

     "Whoever said 'nerds suck' was onto something good," Raphael said. 

     Simon took his mouth off Raphael and swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock before standing up. "You know how they said the nerds would be the bosses one day? I'm the boss now." Simon turned Raphael around and bent him over the bed. He got down and started to eat Raphael out, causing Raphael to moan uncontrollably.

     "Oh my god, yes boss, that feels so good, boss," Raphael pleaded. Simon spanked Raphael's meaty ass as he continued to lick and warm up Raphael's hole. Raphael was grabbing handfuls of the comforter. "You know how to make your employees feel appreciated, sir!"

     Simon stood up, reached under Raphael, grabbed his tie, and pulled Raphael upwards. He kissed Raphael, allowing Raphael to taste himself on Simon's tongue. "Let me serve you, sir," Raphael pleaded. 

     Simon let go of the tie and Raphael laid down on his back in the bed with his neck dangling off. Simon moved over towards him, and Raphael unfastened his fly and got his cock out. Simon positioned himself to where he could slide in and out of Raphael's mouth . "Oh fuck, Raphael." Raphael's lips and tongue worked together to stimulate Simon. Raphael slurped and sucked as Simon moaned and winced at the satisfaction. Simon pulled out and Raphael took a gasp of air. 

     "I want your ass," Simon said. "I know you were teasing me at the pool with it."

     Raphael bit his lip. "Maybe I was."

     "Flip over," Simon ordered. Raphael complied while Simon grabbed condoms and lube from his bag. Raphael eyed the condoms.

     "Just the lube. Drop the condoms," Raphael ordered.

     "Are you sure? I like to be safe," Simon replied.

     "I'm 100% negative. I want to feel your cock inside me naturally. You know, the way god intended us to have gay anal sex," Raphael replied.

     Simon laughed heartily. "That was equal parts hot as hell and hilarious. Ok, ok."

     Simon lubed up his fingers and began to finger fuck Raphael.

     Raphael took a deep breath as he took Simon's index finger.

     "You're super tight," Simon said. "Have you not been fucked for a while?"

     "Just keep doing it," Raphael said, changing the subject. "It feels so good."

     Simon added a second finger to his hole and Raphael moaned deeply. "I need your cock now, Simon. I want the real thing!"

     "So eager," Simon said right before he kissed Raphael. "Ask and you shall receive. Pun intended."

     Simon removed his hand and slid his cock into Raphael. Raphael winced and moaned in a higher pitch as Simon stretched him out.

     "This is really the tightest hole I've been in. Fuck," Simon said. He began to rock his hips, and Raphael let out a noise with every thrust.

     "Fuck, Simon," Raphael shouted.

     "Am I hurting you?" Simon asked.

     "Just a little, just keep going. I want all of you," Raphael begged. Simon just nodded and began to push in and out of Raphael again. Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon, holding him. "Go deeper."

     "We need a new position for that," Simon said, pulling out. "Get on your stomach, arch that cute ass of yours." Raphael did as was told, held himself up slightly by his forearms, and arched his back. Simon slid back in, and it felt completely different to Raphael.

     "Fu-huck," Raphael cursed out. Simon got all the way to his pelvis and Raphael grabbed a pillow to squeeze and bite onto it.

     "Are you still ok?" Simon asked.

     "Mmhmm," Raphael moaned into the pillow. "Give it to me."

     "You're such an eager cockslut," Simon said as he picked up the pace and began thrusting into Raphael's ass. Raphael worked his back into a rhythm with Simon which drove him crazy. It wasn't long before Simon was cumming inside of Raphael, holding him close.

     "Jesus, that ass was amazing," Simon replied.

     "I'm glad," Raphael said, leaning backwards, kissing him. "Now let's see how good yours is."

     "Wha?" Simon asked as he slid out of Raphael. Raphael turned around and grabbed Simon's tie, directing him onto the bed more.

     "I still need to get off. And you Lewis folks have been  _very_ demanding. It's time for Belcourt Co. to take back what belongs to us," Raphael said.

     Simon smirked. "Is that so?" He turned around and arched his ass for Raphael. "Have at it."

     "I tasted pretty good on you, I bet you're even sweeter," Raphael replied. He put his mouth on Simon's ass, and Simon let out a relaxed sigh. Raphael's tongue massaged and excited Simon's muscles.  "Show me that Lewis hospitality," Raphael teased as he removed his mouth, grabbing the lubricant. He coated himself up and pressed himself fully against Simon. he wrapped his arms around him in a hug and began to thrust. Simon's body was warm in his arms, and on his cock. Simon let out little whimpers with every push. Raphael planted little kisses on the back of Simon's neck and shoulders while they were pressed together.

     He got up and pulled out of Simon. Raphael layed down and Simon straddled Raphael's lap and slid down his cock. Raphael placed his hands on Simon's ass, grabbing it as it moved up and down.

     "Here's your Lewis hospitality, you ungrateful, cock greed," Simon teased.

     "Fuck yeah," Raphael moaned. "Yeah, you all definitely deserve more for this service."

     Simon swiveled his hips in a way that made Raphael cry out in pleasure. "You like my ass?"

     "I love it. Fuck, I'm gunna cum."

     "Do it."

     Raphael grunted and shot his seed into Simon, and the man on top slowly slid himself off to lay besides Raphael. They held each other, kissed, and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Wednesday, February 14 (Valentine's Day)**

 

     Simon and Raphael woke up in Simon's bed. Raphael was big spooning Simon, holding him tightly. Simon giggled as Raphael placed kisses on his neck.

     "It's Valentine's Day," Raphael said.

     Simon chuckled. "Yes, it is. It's a cheesy Hallmark holiday."

     "Would it be cheesy if I asked you to be my valentine?" Raphael asked, placing another kiss on Simon's cheek. Simon turned around to face him.

     "Yes, it would be cheesy," Simon replied.

     "Aaaaaaand,' Raphael continued, "what would be your answer?"

     "Yes, you ass," Simon replied.

     "Ass," Raphael repeated as he grabbed both handfuls of Simon's. "I'm completely good with ass."

     "You're so cheesy," Simon replied. "Speaking of ass though, yours was crazy tight. It almost hurt me to be in it. Have you....bottomed before?"

      Raphael hesitated. "I uh, never had....any kind of sex before." 

     Simon's eyes shot open wide. "What do you mean? You look like a freaking god." 

     Raphael chuckled. "I just never had an interest in it. I was content without it. I never really had a desire for it. Until I met you. Maybe this hotel really is magic. I'm not saying I feel different or how I felt was wrong, but I like how you make me feel, and I liked sharing that with you. I wanted all of you, I still do." Raphael placed a kiss on Simon, and Simon just stared at Raphael. 

     "Well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you soon. Ride together?" Raphael said.

     "I'll meet you there," Simon rapidly replied.

     "Ok," Raphael said, kissing Simon once more before hopping out of bed. He grabbed his underwear, pants, and just carried everything else out the door. Simon quickly bolted up and grabbed the easiest casual clothes he could. He threw all of his belongings into his suitcase and bolted out the door. He got to the lobby where Magnu was running the desk.

     "I need to check out this instant," Simon demanded.

     "Woah now, Mr. Lewis. What's wrong? You're completely disheveled and...unshowered," Magnus replied.

     "I don't want to hear it," Simon replied. His heart was racing through the roof. "Your hotel magic doesn't work if I've only been here less than half of Valentine's Day. You said everyone who stays through Valentine's Day finds it. I don't want it. Check me out. Of this hotel. Now."

     Magnus looked hurt by Simon's rage, but proceeded. "As you wish, Mr. Lewis."

     

     Raphael arrived at the business room eager and excited. His heart was fluttering, he was ecstatic. Magnus and Alec were right, he found love. He was going to tell Simon as soon as their business deal ended in positive news. He didn't think it would, but this seemed like a positive day full of miracles. He entered the room and saw it full, but Simon's seat was missing. Elaine noticed Raphael's frown.

     "My son unfortunately cannot come in today, he's feeling under the weather, but my staff is prepared to work regardless," Elaine said. 

     Raphael's heart sunk. Simon was clearly fine this morning. He wondered why Simon was acting distant again. It just didn't make sense. He approached the computer when Camille stopped him.

     "Have a seat, Raphael, I've got this introduction today. Don't worry," Camille said. Confused by both Simon and Camille, but mostly feeling dejected, he slowly took his seat. This was going to be a disaster. 

     "I anticipate that today will be relatively short, because I'm positive we'll reach a consensus," Camille said. "Elaine, I apologize for being difficult to work with from the start. I've built my company from the ground up after some poor judgement in business partners almost made everything impossible from the start. I've never trusted partnerships because I've only had myself and Raphael here. Deep down, I wanted to see this fail, at first. But not anymore. You've shown nothing but polish and that famous Lewis hospitality from the start, and I have not. So, here is the plan I propose."

     Camille clicked a button on her remote, and the graph showed up. It looked similar to the first graph Raphael proposed, with Belcourt Co. taking a majority of the income. "Under this structure, in the beginning, Belcourt would still suggest that we take this percentage in order to compensate for the large out of pocket expenses of the smart technology, however-"

     She began clicking the remote, and the red portion of the charts grew smaller each slide as the blue sections grew. "Over the fiscal periods as the tech is paid off, Belcourt Co. will expect less and less financial resources as our part becomes less vital, and the Lewis Enterprise role grows as it becomes time to offer raises, increase staff as needed, and conduct repairs. This pattern continues until-"

     The final chart had a very small sliver in red, only five percent. "After eight fiscal years of success, Belcourt Co. will only request a meager five percent for smart technology maintenance for this first beta test experience as a show of good faith to Lewis Enterprises. This will allow Lewis Enterprise to raise enough money for additional properties, which Belcourt Co. would be extremely humbled and flattered to be included in as we would like to see the smart hotel and resort industry to grow. Belcourt believes this system will mutually benefit all three parties involved; Bellcourt, Lewis, and the consumer, as we believe this layout is the best strategy to see expansion."

     The room looked at Elaine, who was no longer hiding her emotions. She had a large smile on her face for the first time all week. "It sounds mutually beneficial, and also excellent. You have a deal, Belcourt."

     The room applauded and cheered as Camille approached Elaine and they shook hands. "I would like to thank Raphael Santiago," Camille said. "He's had to put up with a lot as my second in command, but he gave me the reality check that made this possible. So let's give it up for Raphael!" Raphael felt uncomfortable under the spotlight. It hurt him to smile and receive praise when the person who was supposed to be here had abandoned him.

     When Raphael arrived at the hotel, he saw Simon's door wide open with the housekeeping cart in front of it. He looked inside to see it being cleaned. "Where is Simon?" he asked.

     The woman, Dot, turned around. "I just clean the rooms after someone checks out."

     "He checked out!?" Raphael exclaimed.

     "Yes," Dot replied, annoyed. "He checked out. Please let me clean."

     Raphael rushed to the front desk where Magnus was. "Magnus!"

     Magnus looked slightly caught off guard and annoyed by the outburst. The decision whether to be in guest service mode or sassy gay mode was clear on his face, but he chose the former. "What can I do for you, Raphael?"

     "Did Simon check out?" Raphael ask.

     "I can't legally give out that information, Raphael," Magnus said.

     "Then tell me how he appeared. Was he happy? Sad? What did he say?" Raphael asked.

     Magnus looked at Raphael with pity and sighed. "He said that if he checked out by today, the hotel magic wasn't going to work, and that he didn't want to fall in love. I'm sorry, Raphael."

     Raphael put all his weight on the counter, fists closed, head down. "He was my first time. And now he's gone."

     Magnus gasped. "First time as in first love or first time as in eggplant, peach, squash, cake?"

     "The...both?" Raphael replied. "Now it's hopeless. I never even got his number. Thank you, Magnus. I'm sorry I ruined the Valentine miracle." Raphael depressingly dragged himself away back to his room. Magnus looked defeated and took a deep breath.

     "You didn't get his number, Mr. Santiago," Magnus said. "But I did." He clicked a few tabs on his computer screen, and Simon's personal details came up. "Nobody doesn't not fall in love in my hotel."

**Sunday, December 31st, 2017**

 

Simon walked out of the kitchen with two cups of beer. He headed to the living room where everyone was laughing, having fun, and getting drunk. "Here you go, babe," Simon said.

     "Thank you, Simon," Maia replied, taking the drink, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

     "So, as I was saying," Lydia said. "2017 sucked ass. Majorly. 2018 is all about positivity. We cannot let 2018 be as bad as this year."

     "And how do you propose we do that?" Luke asked.

     "We just always keep our spirits up. We support each other," Lydia replied. Luke and Maia chuckled.

     "Lydia, I love you, but that's some white girl nonsense," Maia replied.

     "Well, I'm going to have a great 2018. Just you watch. Simon, what were your thoughts on 2017?" Lydia asked.

     "I thought it was pretty terrific because I met Maia, and I had her by my side," Simon said as he looked at her. "2018 is going to even better with her in it. A whole 365 days of bliss."

     Maia smiled at Simon and nodded for a few moments. "Yeah! I would, uhm, I think I would say..something similar." She chuckled at the end of her sentence and took a drink of her beer.

     "Oh, it's almost time you guys!" Lydia exclaimed.

     "Jocelyn, get in here!" Luke exclaimed.

     "Ewww, kiss time. I hate being the single one. I wish someone would just arrange a political marriage for me," Lydia said. "I got you, beer."

     "Are you ready?" Simon asked Maia excitedly.

     "Yeah, I suppose so," Maia said hesitantly.

     "Ten!" everyone exclaimed.

     "They say a kiss at midnight is a sign of how your relationship will go for the entire year," Simon said excitedly.

     "Entire year?" Maia asked.

     "Seven!"

     "I know we haven't hit a year mark yet, but the way I feel about you is unlike how I've ever felt about anybody before."

     "Simon-"

     "Four!"

     "I just want you to know that."

     "One!"

     Simon pressed his lips on Maia's who was too nervous to react back. Suddenly, Simon had removed himself, and dropped to the floor. When Maia opened her eyes, he was on one knee holding open a box with a ring.

     "I hope you feel the same way. Maia, will you marry me?" Simon asked.

     "Oh my god!" Lydia exclaimed. 

     Maia just stood there in shock looking at Simon.

     "Simon, I- I can't. It's way too soon for that, and I just, I just don't feel the same way."

 

**Wednesday, January 24th**

 

Simon looked at the computer screen. He was looking at romantic couple trips. It was almost Maia's birthday. He had a plan for them, but there was no point to that now. Still, torment kept him up at the screen. His phone rang with the word 'Mother' on it. He picked the phone up and answered it.

     "Hey," Simon replied.

     "You don't sound well, have you been drinking?" Elaine asked.

     Simon eyes the bottle of vodka next to him. "No, just choked on some food a while ago or something. Coughed up my lungs hard."

     "Oh, yikes. I'm glad you're ok. Slow down when you eat, son. You never learned from when you were ten I guess," Elaine said.

     "I'll do that, mom," Simon replied. "Thanks."

     "I was calling you about our trip in a few weeks for the Belcourt partnership. Want to share my suite with me? We can bond!" Elaine exclaimed.

     "Valentine's Day week? No thank you. No offense. I need to be alone. And if I wasn't alone, definitely not my mother," Simon replied.

     "Just thought I'd offer. I look forward to a whole week together, regardless. Bye, honey," Elaine said.

     "Bye," Simon said as he hung up. He looked at his computer screen. "Fuck Valentine's Day, honestly. The last fucking thing I need, honestly. You know what would have been fun, Maia? A cute little fucking bed and fucking breakfast."

     He typed in 'Valentine's Day bed and breakfast' and hit enter. "What would be the perfect place to take my non-girlfriend? Excuse me, non-fiancee?"

     He clicked on 'Lightwood-Bane Bed and Breakfast' and read the description. "134 single individuals who have stayed with us over Valentine's Day week have found true love within our magical hotel. The month of February is dedicated to the 67 couples who have found each other while staying with us during the magical day that is the 14th of February. All of their photos are displayed on our Love Board, and as of the new year, all 67 couples are still together. Some are married, some are engaged, some are taking it slow, but they're all in true love. We hope this 2018 we get to 70 couples. If you're single and looking for love, stay with us a few days and try it out. If you don't fall in love with your soulmate, you'll fall in love with our award winning hospitality."

     "This is the fucking funniest shit I have ever seen in my god damn life," Simon said. "Eight months is too fast for love. Let me find that shit in four days. Come on....Magnus and Alec....show me what you got," Simon said as he clicked the reservation button.

 

**Thursday, February 15**

 

     Simon woke up in the guest bedroom of a luxurious suite in a hotel his family owned. He got showered and entered the living room of the suite where his mother was. "Hello sleepy head," she said. 

     "Morning mom," Simon replied.

     "Sit down, let's talk," she replied.

     "I'm an adult, do I have to?" he asked.

     "You skipped a very important work meeting to be home and brood all day, so yes," she replied. "Sit."  Simon sat on the couch and leaned back up on the arm rest, sprawling down. "Tell me about this hotel."

     "I drunkenly booked a reservation at a bed and breakfast that promised that single people would find their soulmate over Valentine's Day week," Simon replied. "That's where I met Raphael."

     "I see," she said. "And did you love him?"

     "No, of course not," Simon replied. It hurt him in his stomach to say that. "It was way too fast to feel that way about somebody."

     "Do you believe that? Because that just sounds like what Maia told you," Elaine replied.

     "What do I know about the guy?" Simon asked. "We barely know each other."

     "That's a great question, what do you know? Tell me about him," Elaine said.

     Simon sighed. "I know that he is he oldest of a lot of kids. His father passed away, and he had to help raise his siblings. It took time away fro him bonding with his mother, and took time away from his youth,"

     "Damn, you learned that in three days? A therapist likely couldn't get that in two years." Elaine said.

     "I know he's charismatic. That he cares. He wanted to accept our first deal, but knew Camille was stubborn. I don't know how you won her over, honestly," Simon replied.

     "Oh, I didn't tell you!" Elaine asked. "Camille started by admitting she never wanted to work with us because she was afraid of us screwing her over. Her old partners did that and she was used to doing everything by herself. I guess Raphael told her off, and she had a change of heart. It was all Raphael!"

     "Of course it was," Simon said. "The charming bastard."

     "What else?"

     Simon sighed. "His ass tastes like candy and he was a virgin before me."

     "Wow," Elaine said. "So much to process and block out there. Uhm, ignoring the first part, you were his first time? Is that what scared you?"

     "Yes," Simon said. "I think the hotel magic got to him. I think he loves me, and I don't know how to cope with that. Loving too fast got me heartbroken."

     "Do you love him?" she asked.

     "You asked that already."

     "I'm asking again."

     "I don't know."

     "Yes you do."

     "I-" Simon was interrupted when his phone began to ring.

     "Answer that," Elaine ordered.

     Simon fished his phone out and answered it. "Hello?"

     "Mr. Lewis! It's Magnus!" Magnus said.

     "And Alec!" Alec added. "We're on speaker."

     "Is there any damages to my account?" Simon asked.

     "There will be unless you listen up, punk," Magnus threatened in a deep voice. He quickly composed himself and returned to his helpful tone. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. But listen, I have a story. Alec was a virgin when I met him too."

     "Wait, why are you saying this? What do you know?" Simon asked.

     "Mr. Santiago was extremely depressed," Alec said.

     "He was what?" Simon asked, concerned.

     "I SAID HE WAS EXTREMELY DEPRESSED!" Alec emphasized.

     "Yes, I got that. He was?" Simon asked.

     "Well, duh," Magnus replied. "But listen. When Alec told me that he was still an employee at the cherry factory if you catch my drift, I was shooketh. I had already been with.....well a lot of people."

     "And I was worried about being just another date on the calendar," Alec replied.

     "And we both got scared and we tried to distance ourselves from one another," Magnus replied.

     "But we got over it because we knew we had found what we were looking for. We found that spark," Alec replied.

     "The spark..." Simon replied.

     "What I am trying to say, Simon, is Santiago's plane leaves in one hour. I'm texting you the information. Get off your ass and do something about your feelings," Magnus ordered.

     "We hope you enjoyed your stay!" Alec exclaimed.

     The phone call hanged up and a text got on his phone. "I have to go! I have to go find Raphael!"

     "Good luck," Elaine wished.

     Simon rushed down to the lobby and headed to the airport shuttle. "Simon Lewis, I own this hotel. We need to leave this second."

     "Yes, sir," the driver said as he rushed to his seat and took off. "So what's the hurry?"

     "I need to tell someone I love him even though I kinda broke his heart," Simon replied.

     "You broke it on Valentine's Day?" the driver asked judgingly.

     "Give me a break, I proposed to my fiancee on New Year's, got dumped in front of our friends, and I've been coping," Simon replied.

     "Fuck the Kardashians, you need a show," the driver said.

     The car arrived at the airport and Simon quickly bolted out. He went directly to the security lines and showed his boarding pass and ID.

     "You are multiple hours early. You have to be within four hours of your flight," the security person said.

     "I need to tell someone I love them before they get on a plane and I don't see them again," Simon pleaded.

     "I hate working Valentine's Week. Just go on," the guard said defeatingly.

     "Thank you!" Simon exclaimed. He anxiously waited in the slow line, waiting to get patted and scanned. He kept checking his clock. Raphael was boarding soon. He finally made it through the line, and he rushed to put everything back in his pockets and put his shoes on. He sprinted through the terminal trying to find Raphael's gate. He saw it in the distance, but it was boarding time.

     "Shit!" he exclaimed. He entered the gate area, and saw him in line. He was about to get his phone scanned by the attendant. "RAPHAEL SANTIAGO!" Simon exclaimed.

     Raphael paused and looked at Simon from across the room. Simon quickly approached, and Raphael angrily left the line to approach him.

     "Raphael!" Simon exclaimed.

     "What the hell do you want?" Raphael asked angrily.

     Simon frowned at the anger. He saw it coming, but had hoped for something better. "I am so, so sorry. I am a piece of shit. I was recently getting out of a heartbreak. She dumped me because we took things too fast. She didn't love me in such a short time. But you did, and it terrified me. I did the wrong thing. I shut down, and I ran away. I didn't want heartbreak again. It couldn't have been love, it was too fast. But Raphael it was. I love you. Fuck that stupid hotel, and it's weird magic shit, but I am so forever thankful for it because I met you and I love you, Raphael Santiago."

     Raphael cupped Simon's face and kissed him. The airport travellers cheered and clapped for the two of them. 

     "Last call for Raphael Santiago," the intercom said. They pulled their lips apart.

     "I have to go," Raphael said. "Get my number from Magnus. We'll meet up soon. We're business partners."

     "That's cheesy," Simon said.

     "We had an airport reunion on Valentine's Day!" Raphael exclaimed as he headed towards the gate.

     "It's the fifteenth!" Simon exclaimed as his love went through the hallway to his plane.

 

**Thursday, February 14th, 2019**

 

     Magnus was clicking away at the computer when he saw who was at the front desk. He beamed with a bright, wide smile. "Alec, come here! Come see who it is! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm so happy to see you two come back this year. How was the honeymoon?"

     "It was fabulous," Clary said. "A week on the most romantic cruise, the best beaches, it was phenomenal. Thank you for coming to the wedding. We love the bedding set. You have the best sheets here, I was so ecstatic."

     "They are nice, I almost feel bad when we get them filthy," Jace said.

     "Oh my gosh, Jace. Why do you always say these things out loud?" Clary laughed.

     "You should hear what Simon and Raphael tell us," Alec said, coming around the corner. "It's more graphic, but also slightly hotter because it's not straight."

     Jace chuckled while Clary blushed. "Speaking of, are they here? I want to double date with them!"

     "Yes, they're here. They came in a few days ago," Magnus said.

     "And that's all they've been doing since they arrived," Alec added.

     "Well, they have to eat something eventually. Tell them we're expecting them," Clary said.

     "Will do, ma'am," Alec said. Clary and Jace walked away, and Magnus and Alec turned to each other, wrapping their arms around each other.

     "Happy Valentine's Day, Magnus," Alec said.

     "Happy Valentine's Day, Alec," Magnus replied as Alec bent down to kiss Magnus.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for making a sexual fic and not incorporating Raphael's asexuality in the best way. I try my best to do it, but I was craving a smutty section for them. Also, Valentine's Day doesn't have to be sexual, so here's to everyone that didn't have a romantic or sexual V-Day! I ate oreos and ice cream today. I hope you liked the crack, humor, and smut. I spent like 10 hours straight writing this trying to get it in by midnight. I failed. But they get together on the 15th which is today so yay!!! Let me know what you thought!!!!!


End file.
